


electric

by sinistar



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Set After Final Episode, Teasing, but there are no spoilers just a lot of feelings, kind of rough sex like kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistar/pseuds/sinistar
Summary: The rush of emotion is back, fiery and overwhelming. The sensation is a bit new to Kairi, especially now, where he could freely reach over and cup Keiichirou’s face, where he could openly close the distance and kiss his jaw.





	electric

**Author's Note:**

> we are back again. i dont have much to say besides i love doublered and they are in love.
> 
> this is??? set after??? finale episode
> 
> thank you!  
> please enjoy ♥

A rush of emotion hits Kairi in the chest the moment he opens his eyes.

Keiichirou is there, alive and well and he is sleeping so peacefully, a soft snort escaping the slight part of his lips. Kairi blinks a few times, furrowing his brow because this is something that he would like to remember for as long as humanly possible—the sun filtering through the curtain, making his skin glow, the tiny fan in the corner of the room shifting his hair ever-so slightly.

The moment is so strangely domestic that Kairi has to squeeze his eyes shut and count backwards from ten. When he opens his eyes again, the emotion is still there, Keiichirou is still sleeping, and the scenery around him doesn’t disappear right in front of his eyes, like it has so many other times in his dreams.

Kairi tries his best to squash down the anxiety just as quickly as it rises in his throat.

 _This is real,_ he tells himself, because—it was.

He never thought he’d move in with someone in such a… serious, traditional way. When Keiichirou asked him on what seemed like their _millionth_ date with a face as red as the lobster that Kairi got on sale that afternoon, it didn’t quite seem real. Kairi remembers what happened, vividly—he had looked at Keiichirou, full of suspicious as he crossed his arms and asked, _say that again?_

 _(“I want to move in with you,” Keiichirou repeated. He kept his gaze focused on Kairi, not moving a single inch although he_ really _wanted to wipe the sweat away from his forehead._

_“I don’t know if… the academy would let—“_

_“Kairi.” Keiichirou leaned forward, his voice even and void of any malice. Kairi had seen this look before—soft, inviting, full of devotion. Countless times, Keiichirou had looked at him like this and Kairi has to wonder whether or not he is doing it on purpose, or if it was because it was_ Kairi. _“I meant,_ with _you.”_

_“With… me.”_

_Keiichirou nodded, clearing his throat before leaning back to his up-right position. “Together. Into… a place.”_

_Kairi couldn’t help it—with a strained, awkward smile, he ducked his head because that was the easiest way to hide, at the moment, and—_

_“Please, don’t hide. Look at me, Kairi.”_

_He bit at his bottom lip, forcing down the laughter that had bubbled in his chest. Kairi raised his head slowly._

_Satisfied, Keiichirou spoke again: “I… mean it. I want to live with you. I want to be together with you, always.” Kairi thinks here, for a moment, that although the guy across the table from him could be so hot-headed, he could just as easily be blunt and composed at the same time. “I want to wake up with you in the mornings, to see you in the evenings—“_

_“Whoa, whoa, Keii-chan,” Kairi interrupted him, a strange, shy round of laughter leaving his lips. He nods a couple of times, letting his gaze drift around the small, academy-appointed apartment. It’s a difficult task, focusing his gaze onto the man across from him, but he managed. “I hear you, loud and clear. Message received.”_

_“Right. Sorry.”_

_Silence settled over them, and it had lasted a few beats until Kairi said, “Me… too,” in the quietest voice Keiichirou had probably ever heard._

_“What?” he hummed, just to hear Kairi say it again._

_Kairi stuck out his tongue, but his smile won over, in the end. “I_ said, _me too!”)_

Kairi can’t help but smile at the memory—if he could, he’d relive it at least once a week. With a sigh, he rolls over onto his side, throwing an arm across Keiichirou’s torso. Kairi scoots closer, burying his face into the warm skin of Keiichirou’s shoulder; the anxiety has long since died down, but the feel and smell of the other would never _not_ completely comfort Kairi in a way that nothing else could.

He spreads his fingers and runs his hands along Keiichirou’s chest. _Warm…_ Kairi presses closer, pausing in his motions to set his hand against the strum of Keiichirou’s heart. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips, one that seems to go on for ages, as he slides his hand upward, his fingertips light as feathers as he touches Keiichirou’s lips.

Admiring his boyfriend was something he had never been shy about—not in the least. Kairi loved to see Keiichirou scowl in response, the tips of his ears pink although he always insisted: _I don’t think the term ‘cute’ applies to me, Kairi._ It was in moments like these were Kairi was able to silently marvel at Keiichirou, as well as see him completely unguarded.

Kairi sighs, soft and easy. He thought that it was kind of amazing, for lack of a better word, how easily his mood could shift when he was in Keiichirou’s presence—sleeping or not. It’s then that a thought comes to him, that he has so much to thank Keiichirou for.

The rush of emotion is back, fiery and overwhelming. The sensation is a bit new to Kairi, especially now, where he could freely reach over and cup Keiichirou’s face, where he could openly close the distance and kiss his jaw.

“Keii…chan,” Kairi whispers, and it is no surprise that the other just simply snores in response. He smiles, and maybe it is a smile of pure mischief than anything else, but that is neither here nor there. Kairi moves as quietly and swiftly as he can; if Keiichirou woke up now, as Kairi shifts to straddle him… well, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. _Probably_ , Kairi thinks. He shifts his knees, bringing the blanket around him so it’s more of a cape than not, and leans down. “Keii-chan.”

Keiichirou furrows his brow in his sleep, sighing as he lolls his head to the side, and then another snore escapes his lips. _C…cute…_ Kairi bites his lip, and tries to ignore the way his dick twitches in his boxers. Vaguely, he wonders what this says about him, but he opts to quickly push the thought aside; instead, Kairi sets the palms of his hands against Keiichirou’s stomach.

Slowly, Kairi leans forward, sliding his hands up the length of Keiichirou’s chest until his hands are going over collarbones and curving into the slope where Keiichirou’s neck meets his shoulders. He’s pressed against the other, now, warmth seeping in through his baggy sleep shirt (which he stole from Keiichirou, of course).

It’s too much, almost. Kairi can feel his heart race and he’s surprised that Keiichirou hadn’t woken up from the sheer force of his own heartbeat. He rubs his nose against Keiichirou’s chin, closing his eyes because he isn’t sure if he can quite look at his boyfriend’s sleeping face—not with the heat in the pit of his stomach, not with the tenderness in his chest. Kairi sighs, ducking his head only to nuzzle at Keiichirou’s neck.

His face burns, and suddenly he is more than thankful of the fact that Keiichirou isn’t awake. This isn’t the first time Kairi has ever been this close—but each time, and especially now, for some reason, it always sent waves of nervousness through him. Kairi knew, of course, that there was no need for such nervousness, this _giddiness_ —yet still… He smiles against Keiichirou’s chest, his entire being about to burst with emotion.

In the back of his mind, he wonders if he will ever get used to this feeling.

When Keiichirou twitches beneath him, Kairi tries his best not to think about anything but the body against his own.

Kairi cranes his neck a bit, pushing aside his own self-consciousness as he kisses along Keiichirou’s jaw. Heat travels throughout his body, so much that it’s a wonder he isn’t on fire. He rolls his hips, testing the waters, and has to bite the insides of his cheeks to fight the laughter that wants to burst from his lips. The feeling of his dick hardening further as he moves against Keiichirou should be unseemly, yet it’s anything _but._

He shifts, bracing his hands against the mattress; he rolls his hips a few more times and it is then he feels Keiichirou’s dick stiffen against him. Kairi snorts, the fire raging on in his veins. He intends to grind against Keiichirou until he wakes up, but Kairi doesn’t get the chance, and he can’t decide whether or not that’s a good thing or a bad one.

“Kairi?”

“Hey, Keii-chan.”

“Uhm,” is all that leaves Keiichirou’s lips. Kairi can feel Keiichirou’s whole body tense beneath him, and he almost opens his mouth to apologize— _almost._ His voice is strained as he asks, “Do you want breakfast?”

Kairi’s laughter is like a bark. He tilts his head, a smile on his lips as he purposefully grinds his hips against Keiichirou’s. “Are you breakfast?”

“What? N— _oh.”_

“See what I mean?” Kairi smirks at him, and it’s supposed to be _irresistible,_ but to Keiichirou, it is fond and loving. He cranes his neck and kisses at Keiichirou’s jaw again, letting his lips part so he’s able to scrape his teeth against the sensitive skin there, gently.

Tentatively, Keiichirou lifts his hands and sets them against Kairi’s hips. He experiments with his grip, digging his fingers in only to relax his hold and let his hands roam the tiniest bit. Perhaps in all reality, it is his way of feeling Kairi up.

Not that he’d ever admit it, of course.

Keiichirou loosens his grip, sneaking his hands underneath Kairi’s shirt; he trails his fingertips along his spine, a smile breaking through as Kairi shivers against him.

“I think I might see what you mean.”

Kairi scowls at him half-heartedly, reaching between them to grab Keiichirou’s dick through his boxers. “You know what? I think I’m full.”

Keiichirou raises his eyebrows, barely phased as he slides his hands against Kairi’s back so one is settled between his shoulder blades and the other against the small of his back. He pushes down, firm yet gentle, pressing their chests together. “I’m not.”

“Oh? A morning quickie?” he asks, rubbing the heel of his hand against Keiichirou’s dick.

“I want it to be longer than that.”

Kairi hums, trying for mischievous, but it’s mostly a front to hide just how self-conscious he feels. A quiet laugh escapes him as he averts his gaze, and it’s such a silly way to feel, he thinks, with his hand on his boyfriend’s dick—but it was simply something he wasn’t quite used to, yet. Kairi knows it’s the same for Keiichirou; it wasn’t like the shakiness of his voice fell upon deaf ears.

Like a magnetic pull, Keiichirou leans forward to kiss Kairi’s temple. His voice is softer than ever as he says, “Kairi.”

The corners of Kairi’s lips twitch upward. He can’t help the widening of his smile, nor can he help the thrill in the pit of his stomach as he tilts his head, meeting Keiichirou halfway, much like always.

Kissing Keiichirou felt like electricity running through his veins.

It’s unhurried and soft, sending shocks throughout his body—it is easy and warm, yet Kairi still felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He pulls away, inhales, and then dives back in; Keiichirou’s smiling into the kiss, and Kairi can’t help but smile, too, the fire in his chest low, turning his brain to embers. When Keiichirou slides his hands up, pushing the shirt along with the motion, Kairi has to break the kiss again.

“Keiichirou…” his name was all too easy to say. Kairi tries not to put every ounce of emotion he has into his voice, or the look he gives his boyfriend, or the way he trails his fingertips down Keiichirou’s body, but Kairi is certain he does. Quickly, Kairi grabs the hem of his stolen shirt, shucking it off his person. He tosses it behind him, not a care in the world regarding to where it lands.

“Kairi.” Keiichirou smiles up at the other, butterflies erupting at the way Kairi looks at him, his grin lopsided. He lets his graze travel down the length of Kairi’s body, throat tightening at the view of their erections so close together, and it’s then that Keiichirou remembers his previous words, about how he’d want their moment to be longer. Sometimes, he manages to surprise himself. Keiichirou reaches out, hooking the elastic of Kairi’s boxers with his index finger. “What about these?”

“You, too?’

Keiichirou rolls his eyes. “Naturally.”

Without another word, Kairi lifts a leg and lets himself fall on his side of the bed again. He throws his boxers wherever, laughing as Keiichirou ceremoniously copies the motion. Not a single beat passed as Keiichirou rolls over, pressing himself to Kairi’s side, craning his neck to press their lips together in a brief kiss. It’s a bit difficult, but they manage to situation themselves accordingly: Kairi’s right arm around Keiichirou’s neck, and Keiichirou’s hand trailing to where Kairi’s already got his legs spread.

Kairi cannot find any other word to describe the feel of Keiichirou touching him _other_ than electrifying.

“You’re still…” Keiichirou mutters as his fingers slide into Kairi with little resistance.

“Loose?” Kairi snorts.

“Well, if that’s how you want to put it,” Keiichirou says, and it is definitely muscle memory—the way he curls his fingers just right, causing Kairi to tilt his head back, a breathy groan leaving his lips. “Would you be able to take me like this?”

Kairi barely hears him, too focused on the feeling, but he laughs regardless, the words processing through the gears of his brain like molasses. He hums, rolling his hips to try to get another feel, but Keiichirou’s too quick, pulling back the tiniest bit so Kairi doesn’t get what he wants. “Are you teasing me, Keiichirou?” Kairi asks, feigning hurt.

“I will make it up to you.”

“S—Sounds like a promise.”

Keiichirou prods deeper, curling his fingertips; he glances up at Kairi, who looks too perfect, like this—but who is he kidding? Kairi looks amazing no matter the setting. A smile breaks his composure, and he laughs under his breath. Before Kairi could comment, Keiichirou shallowly thrusts his fingers into him. “It’s a promise.”

Kairi scrapes the blunt of his nails against Keiichirou’s shoulder. A bit too breathlessly, he says, “When?”

Keiichirou pulls his hand away, a harsh huff of breath escaping his lips at the way Kairi groans at the loss. Kairi watches with half-lidded eyes as the other moves, settling into the space between his legs. He swallows against the lump in his throat at the sight of Keiichirou’s dick, hard against his own—the feel of it almost sends him through the roof.

“Anytime you’d want, Kairi.” Keiichirou tries not to smirk at him, and fails. “You know this.”

“Now,” Kairi says immediately.

“Now?” Keiichirou repeats the word, sliding his hands over Kairi’s thighs, curving them to settle on the backs of them. He spreads Kairi’s legs a bit, scooting closer.

Kairi groans, rolling his hips because just the _heat_ of Keiichirou’s dick against his skin is not enough. “I wanted to ride you, Keii-chan.”

Keiichirou reaches to the side, trying his best to ignore the way Kairi watches his every move, especially the way his hands shake at his words. He fishes the bottle of lube from under the mattress, glancing up at Kairi as he applies lube to himself. “Next time,” Keiichirou promises.

“Oh,” Kairi laughs, the grin on his face somehow mischievous and tender all at the same time. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

Keiichirou glares at him playfully, lips twitching into a smile. “Yes. The same goes for me,” he says, and then he’s lining himself up and pushing into Kairi.

The reaction is immediate and loud, seeming to resound off the walls; Kairi throws his head back, his moan turning into a laugh halfway through. He wraps his legs around Keiichirou lazily, digging a heel into the small of his boyfriend’s back, prompting him closer. _“Keiichirou—“_ Kairi sighs, reaching a hand out to touch any part of Keiichirou he could reach, and when Keiichirou lifts a hand from his thigh and entwines their fingers together, Kairi feels like he could melt right there.

Keiichirou leans forward, supporting his weight with his other hand as he closes the distance between them. Their hands are pressed together, fingers threaded, beside Kairi’s head. When Keiichirou pulls out only to thrust back in slowly, Kairi twitches beneath him, hips bucking because this is _not_ enough, and when Kairi tells him so, Keiichirou simply laughs, kissing at the junction of his jaw and neck.

Kairi moves his hips to greet Keiichirou’, the rhythm of their bodies gradually becoming something the two of them can’t help but chase after. It’s hot where their skin meets, to their hips and up to their chests, to where Keiichirou’s nose brushes against Kairi’s jaw every so often. Kairi can’t help but laugh quietly as Keiichirou kisses his neck, his hips a steady weight against his own, the heat inside of him seeming to become hotter and hotter.

“K—Keiichirou…” Kairi lifts his other arm, wrapping it around the back of his boyfriend’s neck only to gently pull at his hair. Keiichirou groans in his ear, his hips stuttering mid-thrust, and Kairi moans at the feeling, bucking his hips to get more. “More… Keiichirou, more—“

Keiichirou grunts in response, the words processing through the fog. He bites at Kairi’s earlobe, bumping his forehead against his cheek before straightening his spine. Keiichirou gives Kairi’s hand a firm squeeze before letting go, and mouths him a _sorry_ because he really hadn’t wanted to let go, but—when Kairi smiles at him and rolls his hips upward with an impish look on his face, Keiichirou figures that it’s okay.

“More?”

Kairi squints up at him, grinding back against Keiichirou. “More.”

Keiichirou slips his hands beneath Kairi’s thighs, pushing them up, and he may or may not have gotten harder at the gasp that escapes Kairi. He barely leaves any room for a reaction, tilting his hips back and thrusting back in just as quickly. Each time he hears Kairi moan, or feels him convulse against him, or hears the sound of their skin slapping, Keiichirou grows bolder. He allows a hand to roam up and down the length of Kairi’s thigh, curving against his ass and then back up again to the bend of his knee.

Kairi’s got his mouth hanging open on a moan when Keiichirou looks up. The arousal is there, thick and as heavy as ever as he continues to grind his hips forward, yet he cannot help but soften as he looks at Kairi. Keiichirou parts his boyfriend’s legs, his hips coming to a stop momentarily as he changes position again. He leans forward like before, hands sinking into the mattress beneath them as he supports his own weight. Keiichirou grinds gently, a pressure that is noticeable yet barely there at the same time.

“K—Keii—“

“K-Kai..ri.”

The blonde hums happily in return, setting his hands against Keiichirou’s waist only to snake them behind his back. Gently, Kairi digs his nails into his boyfriend’s back, burying his face in the crook of Keiichirou’s neck. “Harder, Keiichirou.”

Keiichirou doesn’t bother to hold back his groan, biting at Kairi’s collarbone—and Kairi laughs breathlessly, running his fingers through Keiichirou’s hair, tugging gently. Keiichirou snaps his hips forward, grinding his hips into Kairi’s skin before easing back, driving back in. Kairi’s just shy of a mess under him, fingers like claws as he grabs at any inch of Keiichirou’s skin he can reach as the moans that leave his lips fade into Keiichirou’s name.

A gasp rips through Kairi’s throat when he feels fingers that are not his own around his dick. He never gets tired of this sensation, of being filled by Keiichirou, of being stroked _by_ Keiichirou. Kairi is barely aware of his voice, how loud it is or what he’s saying, and all he can do is roll his hips against Keiichirou’s thrusts, chasing after the heat in the pit of his stomach.

Keiichirou runs his thumb over the slit of Kairi’s dick, twisting his wrist upward and it is such a hard desire to suppress, seeing the column of Kairi’s neck exposed and _not_ putting his mouth there, be it to kiss or bite. “Kairi—“

Kairi tightens his legs around Keiichirou, blunt nails digging into the curves of his boyfriend’s shoulders. His face is pink, eyebrows narrowed as if trying to focus on what’s in front of him. “Close—“

Purposefully, Keiichirou slows his thrusts, deliberate in the way he pulls out and inches back in, knows by the way Kairi groans that it might as well be torture. His laugh comes out breathless when Kairi pinches the back of his neck, when the roll of Kairi’s hips comes off as demanding although the motion stuttered mid-way. Keiichirou presses his thumb against the slit of Kairi’s dick; he can’t stop the groan that passes his lips when Kairi tightens around him.

“I—“

“Soon,” Keiichirou grits out.

 _“Now—“_ Kairi gasps, throwing his head back because the heat in his blood is growing hotter still, and Keiichirou’s thrusts are _just enough,_ yet not all at the same time. He moans his boyfriend’s name, no time for what little dignity lies between them, in the moment. Kairi snakes a hand between them, and it must be something about the way their hands brush as Kairi wraps his hand opposite of Keiichirou’s, around his dick, because Keiichirou groans, a weak laugh following suit and he mutters something like, _you’re going to kill me, Kairi._

Keiichirou is a bit relentless, Kairi has since found out. His thrusts are hard and then soft, slow and then fast, but the sensations cause tingles to spark all throughout Kairi’s body—so, on a particularly rough thrust, Kairi can’t do anything but moan, a series of _yes yes yes, there, more, Keiichirou—!_

His body seems to burn, white-hot, when he comes.

Kairi loses himself momentarily, the feel of his orgasm clouding his mind to the point where he is unaware of just how over-sensitive his body becomes. His thighs twitch wildly out of his own accord, an airy laugh slipping out of his lips at the feel of Keiichirou gently grinding against him. “K-Keiichirou, it’s—“

The heat and pressure is too much. Keiichirou bites the insides of his cheeks, burying his face against Kairi’s neck. He rolls his hips, pressing his hips into Kairi’s skin and it is _too much._ Keiichirou can feel himself slipping gradually, the wall he’s put in front of himself to _hold_ himself back is cracking, and—

“I know.”

For a moment, Keiichirou swears he sees stars as he comes inside of Kairi.

“Oh.” Keiichirou’s moan is soft, barely there against Kairi’s ear. Purposefully, he grinds forward, the rush of his orgasm giving him a strange sense of boldness. “You tightened.”

Kairi groans, covering his face with his arm. He tries to ignore the way his own body moves upward along with Keiichirou’s motions. “Yeah, I can—feel.”

Keiichirou pulls out, slamming back in, and there may or may not be a ghost of a smile on his lips. He hums, unsuccessfully holding the full force of his smile. “Me, too,” he says, and there is no pause to wait for a response before he pushes himself upright, fingers clawing into the backs of Kairi’s thighs. “Kairi.”

“T-Too much.”

“It’s the same for me.”

Kairi squints up at him, but the intensity of his stare gradually fades the more Keiichirou moves against him. “Keiichirou…” he murmurs, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “I—I’m _really—“_

Keiichirou sighs, pulling out gingerly, and there is a moment, here, where he is certain that all of his arousal should be quelled, _but…_ He swallows against the dryness of his throat, averting his gaze from Kairi’s face as he leans forward, pressing himself gently against Kairi’s body.

He lies there, burying his face into Kairi’s shoulder. The feel of come should be distasteful, but the feel of their heat mingling overcomes the worry in the back of Keiichirou’s mind. He sighs, smiling when he feels Kairi hook a leg against his own.

“You really do love to do that, don’t you.”

“That isn’t a question, is it.”

Kairi hums, pressing his cheek against the side of Keiichirou’s head. “Just like how that wasn’t?”

Keiichirou laughs, propping himself up on an elbow, turning to look at Kairi. “Are you saying that… you don’t enjoy it?”

“Oh, no. I do enjoy it,” Kairi tells him, shaking his head. His smile turns mischievous in what seems like a nanosecond. “Just kinda can’t wait for tonight.”

Keiichirou hums, all seriousness in his expression. “Am I in for it, Kairi?”

Kairi throws his head back and laughs. He doesn’t get a chance to reply—Keiichirou is fast, rushing forward to kiss along Kairi’s neck, eliciting even more laughter that rings, much like a melody, throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥  
> twitter: @kairichirou


End file.
